tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Septimus Halfmoon
Moth King Spells Of all those spells, in GoT, he can still only use the 8 that were in his character card in Part 1 of the RP. 10:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Morag Tong We saw in Dragonborn that the Morag Tong didn't disband like that Dunmer from the Thieves Guild told us in the main game. They were still very much active during the time Dragonborn takes place. 16:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, they were devastated after both the Red Year and the Argonian Invasion but they are deepely imbeded in Dunmer culture and politics. They had and still have a large presence in mainland Morrowind. :The confusion with that Dunmer in the Thieves Guild is that Bethesda sort of left some inconsistancies about what exactly Morrowind's situation is during 4E 201. In the main game we hear that it was invaded by Argonians and the Red Year happened, causing huge amounts of Dunmer to flee to Skyrim. It seems from the main game that the Argonians control what is left of Morrowind after the Red Year destroyed half the province. But during Dragonborn we learn that no, that is not the case. The Argonians were defeated and pushed back by the Dunmer under the leadership of House Redoran and that since then the province has been rebuilding. With only Vvardenfell really being destroyed by the Red Year. Also we know that the new capital was Blacklight and the Argonians maintained a presence in southern Morrowind. :The same thing happened to the Tong. In the main game we hear they disbanded. But in Dragonborn we learn that they are still very much active and taking writs all over Morrowind. So the Dragonborn having stopped some of their members from completing that writ in Solstheim and having killed them wouldn't have put much of a dent in the organization. 21:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Images I was looking through the images when I saw all the Morag Tong assassins you added. I was curious, why did you give them all the Hand of the Tribunal tattoo on their forehead? It is the symbol associated with the Ordinators of the Tribunal Temple, since they are their figurative hand. 11:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well the Morag Tong are followers of Mephala and her teachings. So you are going to make a splinter faction of the Tong that has turned away from those teachings? Like the Dark Brotherhood once did, as the Brotherhood was also a splinter faction of the Morag Tong. 12:18, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Other groups? You mean that inside the Morag Tong during your story there is going to be a power struggle between the regular Morag Tong and this new splinter group that want to take over? 16:02, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Helseth I don't recall if I have already asked why Helseth's eyes are like regular Dunmer. The iris looks blue-ish/purple-ish and he has a white sclera. This only happens when they/their family are involved with Daedric Princes. Otherwise their eyes would be the regular red or purple iris with red or black sclera. The most notable example is Karliah, whom has purple eyes with white sclera because she has served Nocturnal for so long as one of her Nightingales. 10:39, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re Kilkrane Well, he never really did anything in the RP, so nothing really happened to him. If you want to return for the next series of AoI then you can, using the same character. Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Titus Mede II's Assassin Yeah it was still the Dragonborn, it says so in Harold's page. Though only his wife and some of the other Dark Brotherhood assassins know this. Since he quit the Brotherhood he has kept it a secret. 13:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Duelists As it is stated in the Duelist category, Duelists are people whom fight duel wielding one-handed weapons. To my knowledge none of those five fight in such a manner. Especially since some of them are Two-handed warriors, and Damo uses a shield. 12:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, it is just for duel-wielders. Their skilledness in fighting has nothing to do with their class. 23:06, November 12, 2015 (UTC) House Auld Hey Septimus, now that you added a bunch of Auld family members, do you want my help to make a family tree just like I made for the Mede Dynasty? Also you can add all the deaths and births of the Auld members onto the BMC Timeline. 13:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I got to say, those Mount and Blade images for House Auld are pretty funny. xD 13:35, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bodyguard Well I guess, since he probably doesn't trust the Knights of the Crowned Phoenix. 14:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Heart Stones Well of course, they do so in the games. But almost no one knows how, probably only Master Neloth and maybe his apprentice. And it is not a perfect resurrection, though it is somewhat of an improvement over the resurrection spell. The person is not enthralled and they do retain memories of their past life, but they seem to be unable to process what is happening and become insane, stuck in their past life. Like how General Falx Carius thought he was defending the Empire and that the Ash Spawn were Imperial Soldiers. So there is no real reason to resurrect someone with a Heart Stone, as you wouldn't be able to control them and they would just act insanely. More than likely going against you. That is why Master Neloth uses his research into Heart Stones for immortality on living people, not on resurrecting the dead. 11:50, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Age III Hey Septimus, I realise you pretty much stopped posting after your character's involvement in the plot dropped to virtually nil. Just thought I would say that if you want to carry on with it, the group are planning on taking an airship out of the city, which would provide a neat excuse for your characters to return and be part of the main group. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Wolfida Hey Septimus, I have an interesting way to bring Wolfida back into the story. I'm going to have Arielle travel through Shornhelm to try to get to Northpoint and since the countryside has a high number of vampires, she will get attacked on the road. She will fight them off but there would be too many for her to take on alone. Wolfida can be nearby and hear the noise, then go check out what it is. He'll see Arielle fighting some bloodfiends and go to help the young girl. He can then take the Hound role and escort her to Thorkhan Park. 15:40, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Shornhelm About the Battle of Shornhelm, I'm going to turn it into our Battle of the Blackwater. I've already set up the ground work. Basically Emeric's plan was this. All his forces are under Lux, even those that would normally be guarding the castle. Emeric and son escaped the city through a secret tunnel, leaving the defense of Shornhelm to Tiberius and Damo. He is safely out of harm's way. As for Lux, he is holding his forces in the Blackwater District of Shornhelm, where he has set up numerous traps of explosive oil in locations that only the loyalists know. As soon as any rebel forces get near the oil in a specific location they will set it off and blow them to smithereens. The Blackwater District will be the rebels' graves. Since the Shornhelm soldiers are currently hiding, the rebels will need to come to them in order to fight them, so that is when they will spring their trap. Also, Prince Crendal is near the city with the Daggerfall army and will strike the rebels from the rear in due time. So victory is assured for the loyalists. 14:46, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sir Jadier Why would he attack Damo though? Jadier works for Perien and the High King has no reason to want Damo dead. 12:22, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :That is alright, given that I already hinted that Tiberius wanted him dead. 12:38, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Family Tree It does that automatically, it has to do with your screen resolution and how wikia fits the site on your screen. 14:55, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Tanis Vos Well Zoor had the Prowlers kill on sight in the castle, not turn people. So Tanis' fate was pretty much sealed the moment he entered that room. He is outnumbered and fighting beastly vampires, he's as good as dead. Even if they accidentally turn him, they'll still kill him. :P 13:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Rodrik Winterthorn I recently finished the page on Valinna and am wondering if you'd like her to be Rodrik's wife. I have no other plans for a husband for her. 21:19, January 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Cyrodiil Counts I've never established any of the counts for the other counties. Heliaste was working on that when she was fleshing out the Hassildors, but she left and so that never got done. 15:43, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :You want the Luxs to be the Counts of Kvatch? 14:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::If it was the Count that married a Lux then the closest blood relation wouldn't be a Lux, it would be members of families that the Count's family married into. 15:38, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, I suppose that is fine. 16:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Cassander and Virene Since Jov told Cassander and Carrik to check on the fake-Arielle this is Cass' chance to earn some romance points with her. Virene's husband was a cruel sadistic man, based on Ramsay Bolton. So clearly she would be very broken. What she needs is someone to be warm and kind to her. If Cassander did that he'd be golden in her eyes. 09:35, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Inconsistancies Hey Sept, there are some inconsistencies in the House Lux page, mainly regarding the rise of Titus Mede. I've already detailed the rise in this article and would appreciate if you edit your page to keep things cohesive. 09:21, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Whoops, you're right. I guess that was one of my inconsistencies. Though it was probably a misspell. 09:55, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It's fine now. Thanks. 10:50, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Jovron Lariat True, but Jov still needs to confirm it before he tells anyone. 09:18, January 25, 2017 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Rodwell's fate I am unsure how you wish Rodwell's fate to go. However, I've set up a final confrontation between Rodwell and Cassander atop the battlements of Shornhelm. It would be best if you RPed it but I will fill in for you if you cannot. Still, I'd like to ask you if you'd preffer that Rodwell die by Cassander's hands or that Cassander spares Rodwell and instead captures him. 12:34, May 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: Bankers' Guild Skyrim's HQ would be in Whiterun, since its the trade hub of the province, but each hold would have it's own regional hq. 11:20, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Beneath the Black Flag Hey Sept, you still there? You haven't posted in a while. We're going to be leaving Stros M'Kai soon so I wanted to give you a heads up. If you need any help with keeping your characters busy you can just ask me. I can help you come up with a cool storyline for Cassander and Damo. Also, are you in the Sandbox Discord server? If not then I suggest you join, it is easier to talk there. 01:46, May 11, 2018 (UTC)